Mega Man X7
Mega Man X7 is the seventh in the Mega Man X series, and the first on PlayStation 2. The game brought a return to FMV sequences, yet introduced the X series to 3D graphics. It got some outcry since it deviated from the traditional 2D flow of Mega Man. This game also debuts the new Mega Man X character, Axl. Release Dates PlayStation 2: *Japan: July 17, 2003 *North America: October 14, 2003 *Europe: March 5, 2004 PC: *South Korea: December 31, 2003 Story A syndicate called Red Alert challenges the Maverick Hunters. It lets loose eight Mavericks and challenges them to see who can defeat more. In-Depth Story It is around the year 2170, and many years have passed since the Eurasia and Nightmare incidents that left the Earth's surface in ruins and raging with viral outbreaks. Since then, Reploids have worked diligently to clean up the world and make it inhabitable for humans once again. With the Earth cleaned up once again, humans have repopulated the surface and ushered in a new age of technology. Next Generation Reploids begin to be developed- Reploids which have the ability to copy the DNA of other Reploids and, thus, adapt to their environments. Over time, the Maverick Hunters begins to be seen as an ancient institution that is no longer "with the times," so a faction called the Red Alert Syndicate is created under the command of a Reploid named Red. Yet, when one of their recruits named Axl goes AWOL and defects to the Hunters, Red issues a challenge- they release eight mavericks imprisoned by them upon the world, stating that whichever group manages to defeat them is obviously superior. In the end, it is revealed that Sigma is behind the plot, having been drawn to Red Alert after realizing the power of the Next Generation Reploids (such as Axl). Once again, the Hunters face Sigma and in the end he is defeated.http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Mavericks *Soldier Stonekong *Tornado Tonion *Splash Warfly *Flame Hyenard *Ride Boarski *Snipe Anteator *Wind Crowrang *Vanishing Gungaroo Armor Mega Man X7 returns to the style of armor collecting first featured in the original Mega Man X. Rather than being forced to collect the four pieces of an armor before it can be used, in Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6, each piece of the game's armor, the Glide Armor, is received and upgrades one of X's functions, eventually being complete, with four upgraded functions. Absent from this game are the commonly-used Ultimate Armor and Zero Armor. Enemy Guide List of Mega Man X7 Enemies Walkthrough Click here to see a step-by-step walkthrough for the game. Trivia *Despite this being Mega Man X7, X is not initially playable--Zero and Axl are your starting players. To unlock X, either beat the eight Mavericks, or rescue 64 Reploids. *Despite the fact that X is only available through rescuing 64 reploids or defeating the eight mavericks, the back of the case shows X in the intro stage, which would be impossible considering there are no reploids there and you havent beaten any bosses. Category:Mega Man X games Category:PlayStation 2 games